Sweet Art
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Ikuto is a third year in high school and Amu is his art teacher. Amu is actually a second year in collage and practicing to be a teacher. Ikuto, her student, keeps teasing her. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I´m starting a new story again. This idea I actually got from a dream and I just had to write it down. About my other stories, I´m working on them, it´s just that I've had a lot of test at school. Like this Friday I had 2 test at the same day o.0 Later this weekend I'm gonna update Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond, and maybe Strawberry and Cream. Anyway I hope that you´ll like this one and if you do let me know so I´ll write more chapters. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Amu is a second year in collage studying to be an art teacher and now she has to teach high school student art. Ikuto, her student, is a third year in high school. Amuto!_

I do not own Shugo Chara (apparently o.0)

Sweet Art

This was such an exciting day. Amu´s collage professor has given her an assignment to teach art to a bunch of high school students. Today was her first day. Right now she was standing outside the school getting ready for her new life as a art teacher. She was walking around school trying to figure out where her classroom was. Finally she had to ask for directions. She asked a group of guys standing in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Amu said in a polite and shy voice.

"Hmm?" said a guy with midnight blue hair and eyes to match. He most be about twice her size.

"Where´s the art room?" she asked him.

"..." The guy just stood there staring at her, silently.

"Are you there?" Amu said and waved her hand in front of his face.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an uncomfortable hug.

"You´re cute. Are you the new art teacher?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Amu was so stunned by his actions that she was only able to slightly nod, while her face shined like a red light. His smirk grew wider as he pulled her into the art room.

"Hey look everyone! The new teacher has finally arrived." Ikuto called out to everyone while putting his arms around her shoulders and letting his head rest on top of hers.

"She´s so small and cute!" someone called out.

"What´s her name?!"

"How old is she?!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?!"

Amu was starting to get a little nervous. The perverted guy behind her wasn't one bit of a help. He let´s go of her and sat down at his desk, winking at her. Amu avoided to look at his direction.

"What´s your name?" someone called out again.

"My name is Hinamori Amu and I´m your new art teacher." Amu answered.

"How old are you?"

"Actually I´m only two years older then you guys. I´m a second year in collage." she said.

"Does that mean that we can date you?" someone said.

Amu recognized the voice. It was the perverted blue haired guy. "What your name?" Amu asked him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he answered. "But you can call me Ikuto-_koi_."

"Ikuto-_san._" Amu said firmly and Ikuto made a disappointing sound. "You can NOT date me, even if we´re only two years apart." she told everyone.

"Why not?" someone asked.

"Because I´m your teacher and end of discussion." Amu said and started the class. To her surprise they were very polite and obedient, at least in the classroom. When they left they turned into animals, again.

Amu was leaning over a table looking over everyones art projects when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" someone whispered in her ear.

Amu turned around and saw Ikuto standing in front of her. "Why are you still here? The class has ended."

"I stayed behind to keep you company." he said and played with the tips of her hair, which caused her to slightly blush. "You´re so cute. You still blush like a little child."

Amu slapped his hand away. "Don´t you have someone else to harass?"

"Yeah, but it´s more fun with you." he said teasingly and bent down so that he was at her eye level. His breath was tickling her skin, then his lips very softly brushed against hers.

Amu instantly stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands. "What do you think you´re doing?"

"Oh c´mon. That didn't count. That was hardly a kiss." he said like it was no big deal.

"Ikuto are you coming?!" some girls called as they walk into the classroom. They were pretty girl with way to short skirts.

"Yeah. I´m coming." Ikuto said and walked away with them. "See you later, _Amu_."

Something about the way he said her name made her face burn up. "That pervert." Amu said quietly.

**xXx**

It was getting dark and Amu was driving home. The radio was on and she was listening to one of those girly love songs. The night really was beautiful. The color of the sky reminded her of someone, a perverted cat-like boy who keeps teasing her. Amu was distracted from her thoughts when she saw some thing laying motionless on the ground, not far from where she was driving. She soon noticed that it was a familiar face, Ikuto. She immediately stopped the car, got out and ran towards him.

End of chapter

**Let me know if you like so that I can write more, or not. Btw do you guys like Tokyo mew mew? Cause I do and I just noticed something. Kissh, Tart and Pie are all names of backed goods. I knew that Mint, Ichigo and the others has names that meant some kind of food but Kissh, Tart and Pie are almost the same thing. o.0 Anyway, with that being said, please review and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! A big thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm glad that you guys liked it. I thought that this would be a really good idea for a fanfics because it's always Ikuto who's older than Amu, and for once I just wanted it to be the other way around. Anyway without another word from me, here´s chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Amu was distracted from her thoughts when she saw something laying motionless on ground, not far from where she was driving. She soon noticed that it was a familiar face, Ikuto. She immediately stopped the car, got out and ran towards him. He was laying unconscious on the side walk. He didn't even respond when Amu called his name.

"Ikuto are you okay?" Amu desperately asked and slightly shook his shoulder.

"Who is it?" he said in a weak voice while trying to open his eyes.

"It´s me..." Amu stopped when she could smell alcohol from his breath. "Have you been drinking? Did you pass out here?"

Ikuto was so dizzy that he barely heard a word she said. He tried to stand up but failed to keep his balance and fell down, on top of Amu. A small laugh escaped from Ikuto´s mouth while Amu was very uncomfortable and a little irritated that he was laughing.

"What´s so funny?" Amu asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I've imagined of being on top of you, but not like this." he said and rolled of her.

"What were you doing? You shouldn't be drinking, especially at your age!" Amu told him and helped him get up. "Dear God, your heavy."

"What do you care and where are you taking me?" he asked her as they walked to an unknown destination.

"My car is right over there. I´m going to drive you home." Amu said and could feel him trying to get away from her hold on him. "What? Why are you struggling?"

"I´m not going home." he said.

"Why not?" Amu said and held on to him to make sure that he didn't fall down.

"Because I´m not. Now stop it with the annoying questions." Ikuto sounded really serious.

"Then where are you going?" Amu asked.

"I could stay at your place." he said with a small grin. Of course it had to be small, his head was exploding.

"What?! You can´t. Ikuto, it's a school night. What will I do with you tomorrow?" she wondered.

"Fine." Ikuto said disappointingly. "I´ll go home."

**xXx**

Luckily his house wasn't to far away. Amu pulled up in front of his house and help Ikuto out of her car. They walked up to his front door and knocked. They heard footsteps on the other getting louder and louder until the door opened.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san. I´m your son´s teacher and..." Before Amu could get another word out, Ikuto´s mother slapped her son straight across the face.

"Get inside!" his mother said with so much anger and hatred in her voice. Then she turned back to Amu. "Sorry for the trouble."

Her personality seemed completely different now. She was so polite but towards Ikuto she seemed like the devil. Amu could hear screaming going on inside. His mother yelling at him ad he was yelling back at her. Amu started wondering if she had done the right thing. She slowly made her way back to her car. She was thinking if she should go back inside and get Ikuto out or just leave it. She decided to not get involved, but ask him about it tomorrow.

**xXx**

It was Tuesday morning and Amu was waiting for everyone to enter the classroom so that she could get her class started. She was relived that Ikuto came today and he seemed fine. Halfway through the class everyone were sitting at their desks drawing one of the four seasons. The girls were exchanging gossip while doing it and the guys were deciding who´s drawing was the worst. Amu walked around the room supervising the art work.

She suddenly fell someone grabbing a hold of her hand. She turned around to find Ikuto looking at her with teasing smile on his face and a look that made Amu feel weird inside. He slowly raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Amu´s face burned up.

"Ikuto! Stop harassing the teacher!" a girl said and pulled Amu away from him.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan? Can I call you Amu-chan?"

"Ehh...sure." Amu answered.

"Don´t pay any attention to him, Amu-chan. His just perverted. Don´t mind him." another girl told her.

Amu glanced over at Ikuto and he was still staring at her with his usual stupid grin. Before she knew it the bell rang and class ended.

"Ikuto-san stay behind." Amu said.

"You´re in trouble. That´s what you get for harassing the teacher." one of Ikuto´s friends said.

Once everyone left, Amu closed the door behind them and turned to Ikuto.

"What is it?" he asked, but already had a good idea of what she wanted to talk about.

"Are you okay? I heard your mother yelling at you." Amu had a concerned look on her face.

"I´m fine." Ikuto assured her. "I´m used to it."

"I´m sorry." Amu said while looking at her feet.

"For what?" Ikuto wondered.

"For making you go home even though you didn't want to." Amu felt really bad about it. If something had happened to him then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Ikuto was surprised that she cared so much. He wasn't used to it and made him feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do, so he licked her cheek.

"What was that for?!" Amu was completely shocked.

"I don´t know how to deal with these kind of things." Ikuto replied while scratching the back of his head.

Amu didn't understand. What kind of an answer was that? "Well, you don´t lick someone´s cheek!"

Ikuto broke into a laugh. The expression on her face was priceless. "You´re too cute."

He seemed so natural when he laughed. The aura around him completely changed. Amu stood there in a daze as she watched him, and he noticed.

"Aww, are you falling for me?" he teased.

Amu snapped out of it and whatever she felt before was replaced with anger. "NO I AM NOT!"

"Hmmm..." Ikuto said it like he didn't believe her.

"I am not! Now get out of here or you´ll be late for your next class." Amu said and pointed to the door. He obeyed and left. Once he was out, Amu fell to the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was falling for her student?!

End of chapter

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally done with chapter 3 and I must have rewrote it about three times. I want to make it better and if you guys have any suggestions then please send them to me. Btw Ikuto is in last year in high school. Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Amu was outside the art room hanging up a note on the door that said:

_No art class today._

_I have other stuff to attend._

_A. Hinamori_

"No class today?" Ikuto said as he read the note over her shoulder.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said in surprise. She could still feel him softly breathing on her neck, which made her blush.

"What other stuff?" he asked her as she turned around to face him.

"Just stuff and what´s it got to do with you?" Amu asked him.

Ikuto just stood there for a while before he backed her up against a wall. He kept one hand against the wall beside her while the other one was in his pocket. " You know it´s irresponsible of you to drop classes just because you got a date." he said teasingly with their faces only inches apart.

"Hey, Ikuto! You harassing the teacher again?" said some of his classmates said as they pasted by.

"I´m surprised that she hasn't filed a restraining order against him yet." said another one.

This was bad. Not only was she blushing having him this close to her, but people even saw them together. If rumors started that they were dating and the other teachers heard about this then she could get fired.

"Why do you do this?" she asked him, looking at the floor.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If you keep doing this then people will get the wrong idea and I will get fired." Amu pushed him away and ran.

Ikuto didn't understand what just had happened. She seemed really upset just now, but what he didn't know was ,what she was upset about. The truth was that she actually liked when he teased her, and that´s the problem! She was his teacher! What kind of teacher falls in love with her student?

**xXx**

Amu was in the grocery store buying stuff for her little sister Ami´s birthday party later. Usually it's such a happy time but this year Amu felt less than perfect. She kept thinking about Ikuto and what she said to him. She shouldn't have talked to him like that.

"Maybe I should apologize." she said out loud.

"Apologize to who?" a voice said behind her.

Amu knew immediately who it was. There is only one person who keeps appearing out of no where like that. "To you. I´m sorry I snapped at you like that before."

"That´s funny. I came to apologize to you." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu wondered. He didn't anything wrong.

"I don´t know." he said indifferently. For a split second Amu thought that he actually cared for her. "But you were really mad at me earlier and I didn't like it."

Or maybe he does care.

"Look, I´m not mad at you. I actually..." Amu trailed of blushing. She was about to say I like you, but that wouldn't be the right thing for a teacher to say to one of her students.

Ikuto smirked as soon as he noticed her flustered face. "What is it, _sensei_?"

"Don´t."

"Don´t what?"

"Don´t call me like that." Amu said while suppressing the urge to kiss him. _Pull yourself together! He´s you student. _

"Like what, _sensei_?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Amu felt herself leaning onto him, keeping both of her hands on his chest. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her that she realized what they were doing. She pushed herself away from him screaming which caused every head in the store to turn. She could feel another blush creeping across her face as everyone stared at her. She looked over at Ikuto and he had covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from laughing.

"Don´t laugh." she said through her teeth.

"Shut up." he said after he finally stopped laughing and then he kissed her.

Amu´s head turned into a tomato, mostly because of the kiss but also because she could hear people cheering in the background. Once Ikuto pulled away, Amu was fighting for air.

"Kiss her again." someone shouted.

Amu buried her in her hands from embarrassment. Not only had he kissed her but he did it at a public place and people seemed to enjoy it. And what's worse, she enjoyed it.

**BANG**

A gunshot was heard and everyone dropped to the floor. Three men with masks had entered and they were robing the store.

End of chapter 

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don´t know why I haven´t, school ended last week. I guess I´m just lazy. Anyway here is chapter4 and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It most have been at least an hour or two sense those robbers entered the store. The police was outside but they couldn't really do anything cause the robbers had guns. Ikuto had his arm around as they and the rest of the hostages sat on the floor. What worried Ikuto they most was how much the pink-haired girl was trembling. She was really scared. Every now and then a tear would escape from the corner of her eye.

"Don´t worry. I´m here and I won´t let anything happen to you." Ikuto tried to comfort her.

"Aww." said one of the robbers, who overheard them. "How sweet."

Ikuto glared at the man and pulled Amu closer to himself.

"So how long have you two been going out?" the man tried to start conversation, but Ikuto just ignored him. The man slowly walked over to them and played with the tips of Amu´s hair before Ikuto slapped his hand away.

"Don´t you dare touch her!" Ikuto spat at him.

"Hey, kid. Watch your mouth, unless you want your little sweet heart to end up with a bullet through her." the man threatened before walking over to his companions.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that." Amu told Ikuto.

"Don´t worry. I wont let anything happen to you." Ikuto assured her.

"I´m worried about you!" Amu said.

"Hey, you two! Shut up!" one of the robbers yelled.

Both of them quieted down immediately. The last thing that they wanted was more trouble.

**xXAn hour laterXx**

"Okay, we've been here long enough." one of the hostages whispered. "It´s about time we do something."

"Like what?" Amu asked.

"We could fight back?" someone suggested.

"What? That´s stupid." Ikuto said. "Someone could get hurt."

"But we can´t just sit around and do nothing. Do you want to sit around and wait until they start shooting us one by one?" someone said.

"Fine. What´s the plan?" Ikuto gave in. He knew that they were right.

"The women and children stay here while the men fight." a man said.

"You make it sound like we´re in a war." Ikuto said.

The man ignored Ikuto´s comment and motioned for them to step back while he and two other men sneaked up on the robbers.

It all happened so fast. There were several punches and few gunshots were made. Screams were made from the other hostages and Amu and Ikuto were hugging tightly for protection. Soon the noises stopped and the robbers were knocked down, but at what cost. One of the brave men lost their life.

**xXx**

After two days everything was pretty much back to normal. As Amu was calling out everyones name, she noticed that someone was missing, Misurou Yuka.

"Where´s Misurou-san?" Amu asked.

The class was very silent for a moment but eventually someone answered.

"She´s at a funeral." someone said.

"Ooh." Amu said both in shock and sadness. "A relative of hers has died."

"You know about that robbery that happened two days ago?" one of her students said.

Amu just nodded. She hasn't told them that she was there.

"Her father died trying to stop the robbers." someone else said.

Amu didn't know how to react. She got flashbacks of the horrible event that happened two days ago. She couldn't believe that she has to watch one of her students father die.

"L-Let´s just start the class." Amu tried to avoid the subject.

**xXx**

After class was over Ikuto stayed behind to make sure that Amu was fine. He noticed that she seemed very distant and sad during the whole class.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Call me Hinamori-san, please." Amu corrected him.

"Why? I've always called you Amu." he wondered.

"Because it´s the proper way to address a teacher." she told him, avoiding eye contact.

Amu´s word felt like a fist to Ikuto. She was so cold towards him right now. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Is that all you wanted?" Amu asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"I guess." Ikuto said slowly and made his way out of the classroom.

"What were you two talking about?" one of his classmates asked, who was waiting outside the classroom.

"Noting. She just seemed...different." Ikuto said.

"Yeah. I noticed that too." another one of his classmates said.

"Did she tell you what was wrong?"

"No." Ikuto said disappointingly, but he already had an idea of what was wrong.

End of chapter

**Please review!**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that next Thursday I´m going on vacation and I will be gone for five weeks. I will try yp update all of my fanfics before I leave but I´m not sure that I will be able to upload Sweet Art before I leave.**

**Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! How is everyone? I've been back for a few days now and it feels like I've never been on vacation at all. Everything is back to normal. I´m glad that school doesn't start for awhile, that gives me more than enough time to be lazy and do nothing. Anyway, I have nothing else to say so without further adieu, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

The art class was now on their way to a school trip to China. They're going to be there for three days and during that time they would visit a famous art museum. All the students were very excited about it but mostly because they wouldn't have to be at school for four whole days, they're free the day after. They were finally off the boat and now in a bus on the way to their destination.

"Are we there yet?!" someone wined.

"You ask me that every five minuets. Just be patient." Amu told him.

"They seem really excited." Haru-sensei said with a charming smile. Two teachers were coming on this trip so that there wouldn't be any trouble.

A smal blush formed on Amus cheeks. Haru-sensei was very handsome and polite. Amu enjoyed talking to him and all her friends told her to ask him out but never felt like it. In the middle of their conversation, Amu felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Sensei, Ran-kun is feeling sick." Ikuto said.

"Oh really? That's not good." Haru-sensei said.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not get vomit all over me." Ikuto said. The truth was that Ran was perfectly fine but Ikuto noticed Amus blush earlier and asked his friend to fake being sick.

"Don't worry. You can take my seat and I'llgo sit next to Ran-kun." Haru-sensei with a gentle smile.

Yes Ikutos plan was working. Now he could spend the rest of the bus ride siting next to Amu and Haru-sensei gets to sit next to a _sick _Ran. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing." Amu simply answered.

"Nothing is new with you?" Ikuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said." Amu averted her eyes from him at all times and kept them focused on the box of animal crackers in her hand.

"Really? I was sure that you had become a cold hearted bitch." Ikuto told her.

"What?" Amu said offhandedly and for once in a long time looked him in the eyes.

"Finally." Ikuto sighed. '

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amu wondered.

"Lately you've been avoiding me and acting cold towards me. Finally I get some sort of reaction from you." Ikuto patted her head.

"We're teacher and student." Amu leaned in and whispered.

"That doesn't mean we should act like we're strangers." Ikuto whispered back.

"I guess." Amu said with a smile. "Anything new with you?"

"I got a new girlfriend." Ikuto answered.

"Oh." Amu said and tried to be happy for him.

"You're not a very bright teacher. I was only teasing you, _sensei_." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu jokingly hit him upside the head but Ikuto managed to grab her by the wrist and then hold her hand against his cheek, which caused a very noticeable blush on Amus face. A few sits back, Haru-sensei sat beside a _sick_ Ran and watched the love birds play. He got mad when he saw her blush and more anger came when Ikuto held her hand.

**xX Outside the hotel Xx**

"Litsen up! These are the rules you have to obey while staying here. No noises and running around, we don't want to disturb the other guests. Everyone needs to be back in their room before 10.00 PM. No alcohol, drugs or sex are allowed. If you break these rules then you will be sent home immediately. Amu-chan and I will make sure that you follow these rules so watch your backs." Haru-sensei said seriously. "is everything understood?"

"Yes." they all answered disappointedly.

"Now that that's all cleared up, pair up into your groups then go to the reception and get your keys, then go and unpack before we meet here again in two hours. We have a little surprise for you today." Amu told them.

"What's the surprise?" a girl asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now go to your rooms." Amu felt like she was their mother or something.

**xX During those two hours Xx**

"Hey, what's the deal with you and the teacher?" Tatsumaru, one of Ikutos roommates asked. There were 3 people per room, boys and girls separate of course.

"Why do you ask?" Ikuto said and layed down on his bed after unpacking his bag.

"You asked me to fake an illness so that you could talk to her and then you two seemed pretty intimate." Ran teased. "So, are you two going out or what?"

"Maybe I should ask her out." Tatsumaru jokingly said.

"Just try it." Ikuto threatened. "And no, we are not going out...yet."

"I think you might have some competition. Haru-sensei seem to be interested in her too.the whole time he was siting beside me, he was looking at you two." Ran said. "I guess he also sees the attraction between you two. You seem really close."

"We're not close, at least not as close as I want us to be." Ikuto disappointedly said.

"So, you got the hots for a teacher?" a voice said.

The three boys turned their heads in shock. "Haru-sensei?!"

"How did you get in? Wasn't the door locked?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Amu-chan and I have a copy of everyones keycard so that if there is a problem then we can get in and out of your rooms without any trouble. Tsukiyomi-san, you didn't answer my question earlier. Do you like her?" Haru-sensei sent a glare in Ikutos direction.

"What does it have to do with you?" Ikuto hated Haru-sensei, not only was he after Amu too but he also threated Ikuto badly at school. Even before Amu came to work there, Haru-sensei was always on his tail.

"What does what have to do with who?" Amu asked, who suddenly entered the room.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Ran asked out loud.

"Sorry, the door was open." Amu apologized.

"If you got a key to the room then you don't have to knock." Haru-sensei said kindly to Amu.

"That doesn't mean that we have to be rude. We still need to respect their privacy." Amu told him.

"It's not being rude. We're just doing our job." Haru-sensei said with a nervous laughter.

"Our jobs is not to keep them trapped like birds. We can give them some space and still do our job." Amu said and left to check the next room. Haru-sensei sensed a smirk coming from Ikuto, he seemed to enjoy their little argument.

"Can I just say HAHA?" Ran mocked.

Haru-sensei ignored all their comment and left to find Amu.

**xX After the two hours Xx**

"Can you tell us now what the surprise is, sensei?"

"No, you'll just have to behave and wait." Haru-sensei told them and made sure that everyone was on time.

"Hinamori-sensei, will you tell us what the surprise is?"

"No, but believe me that it will be worth it." Amu assured them.

"Ikuto-kun?" a girl said, who was siting behind Ikuto said. When she didn't get a responde, she shock his shoulder slightly.

"What do you want Sarah?" Ikuto said annoyed.

"What's new with you?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Ikuto answered.

"We're here!" Amu annoced cheerfully. Everyones jaw hit the floor when they stoped in front of an amusement park. Amu and Haru-sensei had to beat them of with sticks to keep them from rushing right in. before they could have their fun, they needed to set down some rules. Everyone needed to be back in the bus in five hours and no one is allowed to leave the amusement park. When the teachers had said their last word everyone were gone within a blink of an eye.

This was going to be a long day.

**This chapter went kinda slow but I promise that more interesting things are planned in the next one. Oh and, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating so fast but I've been really busy with school. Last year I started to slip a little and now I have to work on my grades some more. I would have updated earlier today but I got my Wii Fit this morning and and I wanted to play a little :) Enough about that then, and here is the new chapter of Sweet Art. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It was only a couple of hours ago that they arrived at the amusement park. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but it was pretty hard to keep an eye on them. They were like bees hopped up on sugar, no one can keep up with them. To tell you the truth, Amu loved amusement parks ever since she was a kid, but she didn't want to seem immature. Right now she was sitting on a bench watching everyone else having fun.

"Here you go Amu." Haru-sensei said and gave her a cup of coffee and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Amu muttered.

"This is nice, huh? Just the two of us." Haru-sensei said with a charming smile and took a sip of his coffee.

Amu didn't answer him, instead she also took a sip of her coffee too. Honestly, she didn't have such a good time. It was nice being with Haru but she felt like something is missing.

"Um.. I´m going to the restroom." Amu said and left, leaving a worried Haru to think about what just happened.

As Amu was walking around, she bumped into some familiar faces.

"Ah, look! It's Amu." Ran said.

"Hi, sensei. What are you doing all alone?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Are you looking for me? I didn't know that you liked me that much." Ikuto teased.

"Like hell I was looking for you! I just felt like going for a walk." Amu said.

"Boring. You should go on rides with us. What's this, coffee? You don't need that." Ran said and threw Amus coffee in a trashcan then dragged Amu with them towards the Twister.

After a few hundred rides later, Amu fell down on her knees. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Me first." Ran said, who was sitting beside Amu.

"Putting aside the urge to throw up, you had fun didn't you?" Ikuto asked Amu as he sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I had fun and what are you doing?" Amu said as a pink blush formed on her face.

"I'm feeling sick to." Ikuto said with his eyes closed.

"Good thing that you´re leaning over Amu." Tatsumaru said sarcastically, but then he noticed that Amu was staring at something. His eyes followed the thing that Amu was staring at and he saw that Haru-sensei was waving at them. Ikuto panicked a little and took Amu by the hand then all of them made a run for it.

"Why did we run away?" Amu asked.

"Because if he caught up with us then he would take you away." Ikuto explained.

"Yeah and Ikuto wouldn't want his girlfriend to be snatched away by a stupid teacher." Tatsumaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ikuto said and hit his friend upside the head. "Don't say stuff like that."

When Ikuto turned back around he found Ran whispered something in Amus ear. He could tell that whatever Ran was saying couldn't be good because Amu´s face was bright red. Ikuto quickly pulled Amu away from him.

"What did you tell her?! You're going to scare her!" Ikuto shouted at Ran but got interrupted when he felt Amu tug on his sleeve.

"Don't be mad at him." Amu quickly said with her bangs covering her face to hide her blush.

"Yeah, don't be mad at him. He didn't say anything wrong." Ran talked about himself as a third person. "Anyway, let's go get some ice cream."

"Amu?" Ikuto said as the four of them sat on a bench eating ice cream.

"Huh?" Amu responded in between lick.

"What did Ran say to you earlier?" Ikuto asked. This has been bothering him. He was worried about what Ran may have said to her.

"This really is killing you, isn't it?" Ran interrupted them. "Alright, Amu go ahead and tell him what I told you."

Amu blushed a dark shade of red as all six eyes were focused on her. It was embarrassing to talk about, specially in front of everyone. She gulped and got ready to speak when...

"Amu, there you are!" Haru-sensei said and tried to catch his breath. "I've been running all over the place looking for you."

"You're clearly not in good shape." Ran said.

"Yeah, we ran away from you not to long ago." Tatsumaru added. "Join a gym."

"Don't be rude!" Amu told them. "Haru-san, I'm sorry to have you worry about me but...I..."

"No need to explain. It's not you I blame." Haru-sensei said and glared t Ikuto, who returned the glare. "Amu, may I talk to you?"

Before Amu could respond, she was dragged away from an upset Ikuto.

"What is it you want?" Amu said once they stopped.

"Why did you leave? Did I do something to upset you?" Haru-sensei was clearly hurt by her actions.

"No, no. I just ran into them and before I knew it they dragged me along to all sorts of rides. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Please forgive me." Amu apologized and bowed.

"On one condition." Haru-sensei said with a smal smile when he saw how kind she was. She would never purposely hurt someone. "What are your feeling towards _him_?"

"Him?" Amus head shot up.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A very noicebly blush was placed on Amus face when she heard that name. "I-I don't know w-what you a-are talking about."

"Hmm... You sound really convincing. You know it's against the rules for a teacher to date a stundet, even though you are so young." he said and then hesitantly pointed behind Amu. "Besides, I don't think he feels the same way about you."

Right on the bench where Amu was sitting earlier with Ikuto and the others, was a girl, but that's not the worst part. She was sitting on Ikutos lap! And hugging him! Ikuto seemed a little annoyed but he didn't really do anything to stop her. What shot another needle through her heart was the girl's next actions, she gave him a peck on the cheek and licked his ice cream. Amu could feel her eyes starting to get watery. She swallowed the pain and turned back to Haru-sensei.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

End of chapter

**Sorry if it was not very good or to many spelling mistakes. But please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter of Sweet Art but it's kinda short because I have a pile of homework for tomorrow. Sorry for the late update and I hope that you like it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Today was their last stay in China but before they leave today, they are going to pay a visit to the famous art museum Gu Gong. Amu didn't sleep a wink last night and kept dozing off in the bus. She drank some coffee this morning to help her stay awake, but it isn't really helping.

"Tired?" Haru asked when he heard her yawn.

"You just noticed that? Good. I thought the back rings under my eyes would give me away." Amu said sarcastically and covered her mouth with her hand when she felt another yawn coming up.

"Sensei?"

Amu turned around to find Ran talking to her. "Why do you have gum in your hair?"

"I thought that it would give more volume... I was wrong." Ran said.

Haru sighed. "Tell us what REALLY happened."

"Let's see. When I went to sleep, THIS was not there." Ran pointed to the pink strawberry flavored clumps covered with saliva in his hair. "I got most of it out."

Amu bit her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm guessing that Ikuto and Tatsumaru aren't to far from the top of the suspect list." Ran said and looked at the two giggling idiots who ere sitting a few seats back.

"Haru, can you please take care of this. I don't have the energy." Amu hung her head down in defeat.

Leave it to me." Haru said with a smile and patted her head.

_Outside the museum_

Amu was cheeking of the list as everyone got out of the bus. Her eyes stayed a little longer on Ran, and his hair. Has it gotten worse? She saw him talking to Ikuto and then her mind traveled back to the memories of the amusement park. Who was that girl? And speaking of the devil, there she was, clinging to Ikutos arm. Amu couldn't watch anymore and averted her gaze.

_Ikutos POV_

I was talking to Ran when I suddenly felt something annoying take me by the arm. Right away I knew who it was, my ex-girlfriend.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"Ikuto, don't be so cold to your girlfriend." she said sweetly to me. What makes her think that we are still together? I managed to get my arm back and walked away from her.

"She really doesn't know when to stop." Ran said as he followed me.

He's right but it's just so hard to take him seriously when he looks like that.

_(End of POV) In the museum_

Everyone were enjoying themselves but that didn't matter to Amu right now. She was to busy struggling with keeping her eyes open. Haru didn't seem to notice how tired she was because he just kept babbling about something. Amus eyes shoot wide open when she felt him gently take her hand in his. If Ikuto would have been the person doing this then she would be blushing like crazy, but this time she felt strangely uncomfortably and quickly jerked her hand away.

"I need to use the restroom." Amu said and left a angry Haru.

She looked at herslef in the mirror and she looked even worse than before. She looked like a morphine addict. She heard the door open but didn't pay much attention to it until she saw Ikutos reflection in the mirror. She turned around ready to scream at him before he put his hand over her mouth. Once she had calmed down he let her go.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and this way you can't run away. Why were you so mad at me the day of the amusement park?" Ikuto asked an held her shoulders firmly to get an answer out of her.

"I don't know hat you are talking about." Amu stubbornly said and turned her head to the side.

Ikuto decided to stop beating around the bush and get right to the point. He placed one arm around her waist and the other behind her head then forcing her into a kiss. Amu tried to push himaway but her struggles were all in vain. He finally let her breath but still kept her close to his chest.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Ikuto said.

"Get away from me! Go back to your girlfriend." Amu said.

Ikutos head shot up. "Girlfriend?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you with that girl at the amusement park." Amu finally got out of his hold and turned her back to him.

Ikuto stood there like a question mark until it dawned on him and he burst out laughing. "You mean Sarah? She isn't my girlfriend but she used to be and now she doesn't want to let go."

Amu turned back around with a cute pouting face. "You're not lying?"

"You are too cute." Ikuto said as he approached her.

"But that still doesn't matter." Amu said.

Ikuto frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm your teacher and we can't have that kind of relationship." Amu told him.

"Well..." Ikuto trapped her against a wall. "... what if we don't tell anyone?"

"You mean a secret relationship?" Amu liked the sound of it. That meant she and Ikuto could be together without wither of them hetting in trouble.

"Getting excited?" Ikuto teased as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Maybe." Amu said and kissed his neck.

Ikuto couldn't believe her actions. "A little forceful aren't we?"

"I'm your teacher. You'll do what I tell you to." Now it was her turn to tease.

"Hai, sensei." Ikuto smirked and brought hr head back to his neck where she kept sucking and licking his skin. What they didn't know was that someone was eavesdropping on the whole thing. She was sending text messages to her friend about everything that happened.

"_Can you believe it? A teacher and student relationship!"_

"_Who knew thats she was such a slut?! I guess she was just pretending to be a good girl." _

"_What are you going to do about it?" _

"_I don't know, but I´ll figure something out. If she thinks that she can steal Ikuto away from me then she has another thing coming."_

"_Is there anything I can do, Sarah?"_

"_Just keep you ears open for now."_

End of chapter

**For some reason my right eye has been twitching today. It´s really annoying! Anywho, please review!**


	8. Authors Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

I'm gonna take a little break for this fanfic because I´m running dry on ideas. If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters then please send them to me.

Sorry again!

Sugarhoney91


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! My writer's block is finally over and I have a pretty good idea for the whole story. Things are going to get really interesting. This chapter I kinda short but I have s strange urge to read a book XD That sounds really weird coming from me. I saw the movie Twilight and got hooked. Now I'm reading the books to see how it continues. I just finished the first book last night and it is way better then the movie. Alice is nothing like the Alice you see in the movie, she's more fun in the book. Enough of my blabbering, please enjoy this chapter and also read my other story that I just updated "Spiritual Love". Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

God dammit it was a hot day! Amu had just finished her collage classes for today and was stuck behind a red light on her way home. Was the traffic light broken? The heat was killing Amu and it was torture being stuck in the car. Amu rolled down the window to get some air and took of her long sleeved shirt. She was sitting in only a small thin white top and threw the the long sleeved one on the backseat where her art supplies were.. There was huge traffic jaw behind her but something else also caught her eye. In the car right behind her sat Haru. She quickly turned back around and pretend not have seen him.

Te her luck the green light turned on and Amu eagerly drove away. Things went really well until Amu saw in the rear view mirror that Haru was following her. What is he? A stalker? Amu thought about driving around for awhile and try to lose him, but she a little tank of gas left in the car so she decided juts to park outside her apartment building. Unlucky her, Haru parked right behind her. She still pretend not to notice him as she took her art supplies out of the backseat of her car.

"Allow me." Amu had trouble carrying it all by herself so Haru offered to help her.

"Haru, what a surprise." her tone of voice wasn't very convincing.

"You knew that I was here. Why are you avoiding me?" Haru said as he followed her up the stairs to her apartment while carrying a box of art supplies.

"Why are you following me? Even when you know that I'm avoiding you." Amu search in her pocket for her her keys while trying to balance the box in her other hand. She finally took out her keys and unlocked the door, but not before she dropped the box and art supplies spilled all over the hallway floor. She opened her door and let Haru step inside as Amu bent down to pick everything up.

"Onee-chan, what happened?" a voice said.

Amu looked up and saw her little sister standing by the door.

"Ami?" Amu picked herself up and gave her Ami a big hug.

"Onee-chan?" Ami said in a sweet voice. "How is this man?"

Behind them in the living room was Haru, looking at them with smile. Amu worried of how she could explain this to her, without out him getting mad. She still hadn't told him that she didn't want to see him anymore, he still thought that they were sort of an item.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ami asked.

Haru chuckled and put his arm around Amu`s shoulder. "I think that `boyfriend` is a little too soon."

Amu made an uncomfortable expression and slipped out from underneath his arm. Both of them looked at her funny, but Haru looked more hurt and worried. Amu did her best to fake a smile and they seemed to buy it.

"Ami, why are you here?" Amu wondered, suddenly remembered that Ami hasn't left any notice that she was coming.

"I'm moving in with you!" Ami said cheerfully.

"What?!" Amu yelled in surprise. "Why?"

"Mom and Dad wanted to travel around the world and I didn't so I decided that to stay with my favorite sister. My_ favorite _and _only_ sister." Ami tried to quilt her big sister into allowing to her to stay.

Amu was never able to argue against those puppy eyes. "Fine."

Ami was jumping around the apartment screaming in joy while Haru sat on the couch and watched those two. Amu was happy to be able to spend more time with her sister but they haven't lived together for years. They would just have to work that part out. Amu`s happy moment was interrupted when a thought suddenly dawned on her. Ami was going to enroll her school and become her student.

To be continued....

**Sorry for the short chapter again. I just realized that a have an English exam tomorrow. Btw Ami is the same age as Ikuto.**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I know i haven't updated in ages but I have a good excuse. I going to Berlin, Germany, on Monday for a school trip and we had to do some preparation before and I haven't had time. I've also begun on my the one-shot "Love Never Ends" and it has taken up mist of my time. I wasn't planing on updating before I leave but I thought that it might not be fair to you guys. You've waited so long. Oh, and guess what! Next month I'm going on another school trip... to Spain! Is my school great or what? Anyway, I will be back Thursday night so I won't be able to update again for another week. Sorry. But wish me luck in Germany. **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks since Ami came to live with her big sister and became a student at her high school. Word quickly spread that she was was related to Amu and Ami became really popular, specially with the guys. A lot of gossip had also spread around school about the Hinamori family. Most of them were just silly rumors, but not all of them. One day Amu heard some rumors that sounded a lot like the stuff she had written in her diary. Apparently Ami had been looking through her stuff. As you guessed, Ami got an ear full about this and was grounded for a few days. Their relationship wasn't the best right now, but it would soon pick up. Luckily, Amu managed to shake off the rumors as false but she locked her room for now on to keep any unwelcome quests away.

Amu was currently alone in the classroom and looked at the paintings that her students had just finished. She was supposed to put grades on each and every one of them. Most of them were pretty easy, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Right now she stared at a thing that looked like something between a flower and a three.

"Boo." a husky voice whispered in her ear while a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" Amu wondered.

"I'm sneaky as a cat." Ikuto walked to stand beside her with one arm still around her waist. "Everything okay?"

"I'm trying to figure out what grade to put on this." Amu said as she examined the flower/tree thing again.

"Do you know who's it is?" Ikuto asked.

"No, but I know that who ever did this, did not do a very good job." Amu said.

"It's mine." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu turned to look at him with a horrified look on her face. She began to stutter for an apology, but Ikuto placed a ginger on her full lips to silence her. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Amu pleaded. She traced small circles on his chest as she pressed her body against his. Seduction is a womans greatest weapon.

Ikuto chuckled. "I said don't worry about it, didn't I?"

"Really?" Amu asked surprised. She just insulted his work and he's laughing?

"Yeah. I don't have the teacher as a girlfriend to get good grades. Besides, if I flunk then you could be my private tutor." Ikuto said seductively and kissed her jaw.

Ikuto`s hands were back around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. He stayed there for while and inhaled her sweet scent while Amu played with his hair and kissed his shoulder to his neck and back.

"Wait!" Ikuto pulled back to see what she had to say. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Of course." Ikuto said with confidence but tightened his grip on her.

Amu pretended to be unsure and think about it just to tease him. He stood frozen in place, not breathing or blinking, while he waited for her answer. He looked so frightened by the silence. Like if there really was a way that she wouldn't want that. Deciding that he had suffered enough, she gave him a long loving kiss to prove him that she was his and only his. Ikuto`s breathing slowly returned to normal but he still refused to let go of her. He was so reviled that she was as serious about him as he was of her.

"Onee-chan!" a girly voice shouted from the other side of the door, making both of them jump back from each other. Amu came bursting in with a pile of books in her hands. She was a bit surprised to see Ikuto here too but gave it no further notice. "Onee-chan, I need help with my homework!"

Amu said good bye to Ikuto, in a student-teacher kind of way, and drove home with Ami on the passenger seat.

The minuet they stepped inside the apartment, Ami threw her books on the couch then grabbed the phone and began dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"Calling a friend." Ami answered and began talking on the phone with her friend like any teen idiot.

Amu had gotten tired of her sister's spoiled behavior. Ever since Ami was born, she had been treated like a star. Their mother would compliment everything she did and their father would always have the camera pointed at her. Well, she wasn't _home_ anymore. Amu grabbed the phone away from her name and hung up.

"What do you think you're dong?" Ami asked enraged.

"I thought you needed help with your homework?" Amu said.

"Not now." Ami said and tried to call her friend back again but Amu took the phone from her again.

"I don't have time later. Either you want my help now or you can do it yourself later?" Amu crossed her arms over her chest with the phone still in her hand.

"But I have a date in 10 minuets. Can't you help me later? Pretty please?" Ami said in a sweet voice.

"That might work on the brainless idiots you go out with every night but you better think twice before you try to pull that stuff with me." Amu said in a harsh voice.

These two sisters had been fighting every single day and it looked like both of them had finally had enough. Ami ran out of the apartment and Amu didn't follow her.

To be continued....

**Please review!**

**Don't worry! The chapters will get better once I have more time to write them. You will never guess what will happen. -evil grin- **


	11. Chapter 10

**Summer vacation is here! -happy dance- And my brother is on some basketball thing in Lithuanian for five days. Now I know how he feels when I leave the country for a a week or so. Anyway, now school is over which means that there is no more homework which means that I have time to update my stories. So everyone is happy, right? Thursday was the last day of school and I wore a lolita outfit! It was so cute! The other students are already used to me being a little strange so it wasn't a big shock, but I did get a few more stares then usual. This chapter may not be the best cause I had to fight off a good case of writers block to write it but hopefully you will enjoy it anyway. **

Chapter 10

Breakfast was almost ready; bacon and eggs. Ami was in her room getting dressed and putting her make-up on. She had gotten home pretty late last night and had to cover up the dark rings under her eyes, which wasn't an easy task. After they had their big fight yesterday, Ami ran away for a while but returned soon after when she realized that she had no place to go.

After she had carefully chosen what clothes to wear to school, Ami walked into the kitchen and found two plates of food on the table. Amu was by the refrigerator getting milk and didn't seem to notice Ami presence, or maybe she just didn't care.

Both of the girls ate their breakfast in silence. When they were done, Amu took care of the dishes while Ami went to get her school books and waited outside by the car.

Even the drive to school was ghostly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking from Ami`s cellphone when she texted her friends. Amu parked her car in front of the school beside a shiny black Mercedes.

"Who drives that?" Amu new that her sister wasn't speaking to her.

"Just don't touch anything." Amu said before they went separate ways.

A few girls were gossiping by the entrance about some big party they were going to attend. When they noticed Amu walking past them, they immediately stopped talking and ran away giggling.

"What was _that_ about?" Amu muttered and continued down the hall to her office. She also noticed that a lot of other students looked at her strangely. Almost all the students and teachers she past were openly staring at her.

She let out a big sigh of relief when she reached her office. She has never been a big fan of attention. Everything was exactly the way she had left it except for the blue envelop on her desk. After dropping her bag on the floor and putting away a few art books, she carefully examined it against the light. It didn't say where it came from.

Before she could take a look inside, her office door opened and Haru stepped inside.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She had meant it as a joke but the serious look on his face said that he didn't have time for that. "What?"

Instead of answering her like, he took her by the arm and dragged her across the hall to the art room. Right the on the big black board were the letters BITCH written. Amu stood there speechless as she watch two men wash it of.

"W-Who- Why-" Amu didn't know what to say.

"I think you should cancel your classes for today." Haru told her.

Amu only nodded as he led her out of the room and back to her office. The hallway was filled with both laughing students and those who just looked at her apologetic eyes. Among the crowd Amu spotted her little sister, Ami, and from the look on her face, she knew who had done it and why.

Haru gently closed the door behind them. "Do you know who could have done that?"

"No." Amu had her back turned towards him as she packed up her stuff. "I'm going home."

Haru didn't stop her as she left the office. Luckily classes had started which meant there weren't many students around to watch her leave in shame. She safely made it to her car and after she climbed inside, she started to dig through her bag. The blue envelope that she had found on her desk must have something to do with what happened in there. She didn't tell Haru about it because she knew he would make a bigger deal out of it.

She ripped the envelope open with shaky hands and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_Stay away_

That was all it said. _Stay away?_ Amu wondered from who or what she was supposed to stay away from.

She shoved the paper back into her back pack and started the engine. She was almost home when he cellphone rang.

Without looking at the caller ID she answered. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Ikuto?"

A small pause. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to get out. It's all my fault."

Amu was so focused on trying to understand what he was talking about that she didn't notice a red light. Her car drove right into a light gray Peugeot and somehow both of them managed to slide up on the sidewalk.

** ** **

"Amu?" The hospital door opened. Haru walked private room with a pink hair young woman inside. She was facing the window on the other side and when Haru got closer he noticed tears dripping down her face. "What's wrong?"

"It my fault." Her words were so quiet that Haru wasn't if she had spoken.

"What is?" He sat down on a chair by the bed.

Amu turned around to look at him. Her face was wet from tears and hair was a mess. Ther was a deep scar on her right cheek and a few bruises on her chin and forehead. "I killed her."

Haru leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"I killed her. She didn't make it. The other driver didn't make it."

To be continued....

**Oh no! Kinda short I know but there will be coming more soon. You know I was in a really bad accident once, a few years ago. But I still have scars on my right cheek, nose, chin and over my left upper lip to prove it. I hardy notice it any more but it's still there. A wasn't badly injured if anyone was wondering. I did even feel the pain when it happened, but there was a lot of blood. There was some damages on my arms and legs but my face was covered on bandages. I didn't go outside for two weeks, except for some visits to the hospital every now and then, because of the look people gave me. A sympathy look with a mixture of pain or something. When ever I stepped outside I hid my face under a big hood. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it (the story I mean XD)!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm home." Ami called as she walked through the door. "Amu?"

"In here."

The call came from one of the bedrooms where Amu sat on the bed folding laundry. It was the third time this week that she had done the laundry. Ami was starting to worry. It had been a difficult time for Amu lately and Ami didn't know what to do. She didn't feel comfortable talking to her and even being in the same room seemed to be to hard, so Ami simply just stayed clear of her. Maybe some space would help.

"Dinner?" Ami`s voice seemed to loud in the silence.

"In the kitchen. I made spaghetti again." She put away the laundry to finish latter so both of them could enjoy a meal together. It seemed to be the only time they spend together these days. "How was school?"

"Same old." Ami took a seat at the table and began to fill her plate. She looked over at her sister's make-up-less face and felt pity. The dark rings under her eyes was starting to make her look like a drug addict and her bloodshot eyes were starting to scare her. Maybe talking with her would help after all. "The new art teacher is awful."

That seemed to draw Amu attention. Ami usually ate her food in a hurry and went out with her friends. "Really?"

"Yes. She this old woman in hippie clothes. She's got earnings the size of your fist. Someone should tell that woman to get back to life." Ami watched as her sister played with her food. "You really should eat."

Amu didn't seem to hear her. "How are your friends?"

"Great. Actually we´re going out again tonight. We thought that we might rent a few movies. Tina's parents are going to be out so we thought we could watch them at her house." Even though she was looking forward to being with her friends, it had been some time since they had a conversation, "Or I could stay home. If you want?"

"You can go out with your friends. Just be home before curfew."

"I know but maybe I could stay here. We could rent a movie instead and watch it together." When Amu shock her head Ami didn't argue. Maybe it would be easier to just go with her friends instead. "If you need anything just call."

Once again she had eaten her dinner in record time and was out the door like a bullet. Amu knew that she wasn't very good company these days but she didn't know what to do. Talking seemed to be to hard but she also didn't like to be left alone. Even though she knew it was her fault, she was mad at everyone for avoiding her. Ami was trying, Haru kept visiting her and Ikuto kept sending her texts.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought as she heard beeping from the living room.

The coffee-table was pushed against the wall when from when Amu cleaned the room earlier. She picked up her cellphone and sat one the couch before opening the message. He keeps sending her messages telling her that he misses her and how boring things seem without her. They had agreed not to see each other until this thing was over.

They spent some time talking over the phone before Amu decided that it was time to finish the laundry. Most of it was already folded, she only needed to return the clothes in the closet. She usually left Ami`s clothes on the bed and make her organize them, but Ami had no idea what organizing was.

Amu walked into Ami`s room and cursed. She cleaned this room only a few days ago. How didn't Ami manage to mess everything up in such a short time.

Before she had the time to even thing of cleaning everything up, she heard someone knocking on the other door and remembered that Haru was coming to visit.

"I almost forgot that..." She stopped short. Haru was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"I thought that they would make you feel better." He frowned when she didn't take the roses. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want flowers."

Without a word he placed on the floor outside her apartment. "If you change your mind."

Amu made them a cup of hot coffee and both of them sat and drank it in silence. Just like with Ami the silence seemed to be forced. Amu knew that Haru wanted to talk with her but he was waiting for her to make the first move to start a conversation. "I have to make a court-appearance tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?" Too late he realized that it was a stupid question. "I'm sorry."

I picked out the suit I plan on wearing." She informed him.

He nodded with approval. "Good."

"Three days ago."

"It was an accident. This wasn't your fault. I know that the jury will not find you guilty. The only down side here is that you will loose your licensee." He again realized the mistake in his words a moment to late.

"The only down side? Someone is dead!" Amu stood up and walked into the kitchen. Haru was about to follow her when he heard he call, "Go home. I want to be alone. That should be easy. I seem to be left alone all the time these days."

"That is not fair." His tone was angry. "You keep pushing us away."

Amu came out to the living-room again but this time tears were running down her face. "Excuse me but I am going through something here. Is it so wrong of me to expect my friends to show some understanding and accept the fact that I can't... I can't see you right now." She walked over to the door and opened it for him. "Please leave."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Leave!" She closed the door behind him and fell to the floor sobbing. A couple minuets later the door opened again and Haru walked in with Ami.

"Why are you back early?" Her voice sounded weak to own ears. "Where are you're friends?"

"Change of plans. We decided to do it another night." Ami hesitated but then left the two adults alone. She closed the door to her bedroom to give them some privacy.

"Why are you back?"

Haru wasn't sure if she would expect his help. "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you tomorrow."

"Thank you." She did appreciate his help but still wanted to be alone for a while so he left again.

For the next couple of hours Amu sat in front of the television watching whatever was on. She could hear Ami doing her homework in the other room. She always put on music while she did it and sang along. Amu still wondered how she could keep that mind of her focused on her work while singing pop at the same time.

She was pulled from her thought when she heard her cellphone. Ikuto had sent her another text but this one was different from the others.

_I love you_

The words seemed to stop time. She didn't know how to respond to that so she simply didn't and went to bed sobbing.

To be continued...

_Please review! _


End file.
